memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unimatrix Zero, Part II (episode)
The Voyager crew tries to rescue Janeway, Tuvok, and Torres from the Borg; Janeway and Seven help the drones of Unimatrix Zero resist the Borg Queen. (Season Premiere) Summary Following Unimatrix Zero, Part I, this episode begins with Tuvok, B'Elanna Torres and Captain Kathryn Janeway as apparent Borg drones. Even though each had been assimilated, it is revealed that the Doctor had produced a short-lived anti-assimilation innoculin that would allow each to maintain their individuality, independent thought and prior memory, even though all other aspects of the away team had been assimilated. The first order of business is to get the Unimatrix virus injected in to the Central Plexus of their cube. During the time leading to the central plexus, Tuvok's mental facilities begin to degrade and submit to the Borg Collective. He attemtps to fight off the degredation by recalling facts about his individual life, but eventually loses the battle and becomes a full-fledged Borg drone. Through him, the Borg Queen discovers that the three members are in the Central Plexus, but not before they manage to inject their Unimatrix Virus in to the Central Plexus. As Borg Drones are becoming individuals, the Borg Queen discovers the virus almost immediately, but solving the virus still eludes her. One of the Borg drones at her position is killed for not revealing facts about Unimatrix Zero so that through his borg components, the information might be forcefully revealed. A short and futile fight ensues as Captain Janeway attempts to run from Tuvok. Torres is rescued by the Voyager crew, but Janeway is taken forcefully to a linkup where she can appear holographically in front of the Borg Queen. The Borg Queen exposes that she is fully aware of Unimatrix Zero, the virus and what was accomplished, but that she also cannot yet foil the virus either. She points out the deaths of drones as being Janeway's fault for freeing them and orders summary destruction of some cubes that also have infected drones. Janeway does not relent, but insists that the Borg Queen should visit Unimatrix Zero herself. Seven of Nine meanwhile uses her alcove to continue to visit Unimatrix Zero. Borg Drones appear in the Unimatrix and begin assaulting the residents of Unimatrix Zero so that they can identify the occupants, expel them, and then use their Borg components to further research the Interlink Frequency of Unimatrix Zero. Assimilated by the Borg, Janeway is brought face-to-face with the Borg Queen. Determined to eradicate the "individuality" virus that Janeway has injected into the Collective, the Queen gives Janeway an ultimatum: persuade the freed Borg to return to the Queen's control or see millions of innocent drones be put to death to cleanse the Collective of Janeway's actions... Janeway appears holographically on Voyager and issues an order that "Unimatrix Zero can no longer exist". While it seems that she is issuing a destruction order, Chakotay understands it as a necessary step to protect the identities of the drones who have been freed. The Borg Queen decides to pay a visit to Unimatrix Zero and persuades a child there that being part of the collective is good because they are all friends and reading each other's thoughts are "fun". The child shows the Queen to a plateau so that she has a wide angle view of Unimatrix Zero. Back in reality, the Queen tells Janeway that she has visited Unimatrix Zero and will be releasing a mutated virus of her own to kill those drones connected to Unimatrix Zero. Voyager receives surprise assistance from a Borg Sphere, led by a recently-liberated drone and together, they mount an assault on the Borg Cube that is holding Tuvok and Janeway. Unable to penetrate the shields, they are not successful at beaming Janeway or Tuvok out, but continue their assault. Meanwhile, Seven of Nine begins evacuating all drones from Unimatrix Zero as it is being destroyed by interrupting the interlink frequency; an effect that manifests itself in Unimatrix Zero as fire. Before it dissolves entirely, she has a brief sending off of her friend, whom turned out to be more than simply a friend, but it is determined that they are doomed to not meet again as they are spread too far away across the galaxy. They both exit and then the destruction of Unimatrix Zero is complete. The Borg Queen detects the assault on the Borg Cube bearing Tuvok and the Captain, and orders it to self destruct. At the last moment before destruction, the shields go down and Voyager is able to beam the Captain and Tuvok to sick bay, where the Doctor removes their Borg implants and starts their recovery process. *''Chief medical officer's log, stardate 54014.4. It's been 48 hours since the away team returned to Voyager. Thanks to the neural suppressant, I've been able to extract most of their Borg technology. The captain and B'Elanna are on the mend. But Tuvok will need a little more time to recover. '' Memorable Quotes "Yes, it's fun." :- Borg Queen, referring to the ability of listening to the collective's thoughts after assimilation Background Information *"Unimatrix Zero" started the seventh and final season of Star Trek: Voyager. *Tuvok says he was born on Stardate 38774 on a Vulcan Lunar Colony. However, VOY: "Flashback" establishes that Tuvok served under Sulu aboard the USS Excelsior, around Stardate 9521.6. This apparent inconsitency is likely due to a change in the Stardate system between the original ''Star Trek'' and ''The Next Generation'' or other relativistic quirks in the stardate system which we do not understand. Links and References Guest Stars *Susanna Thompson as Borg Queen *Andrew Palmer as Errant Drone *Mark Deakins as Axum *Clay Storseth as Alien Man *Jerome Butler as Korok *Ryan Sparks as Alien Boy *Joanna Heimbold as Laura *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References 47; Asil; Beta Quadrant; central plexus; Cube 630; fluidic space; Grid 91; Grid 94; Grid 96; Grid 182; hoverball; interlink frequency; Klingon; mutant; nanovirus; neural suppressant; Species 8472; Sphere 878; spinal clamp; subvocal processor; T'Paal; Tactical Cube 138; transwarp; Unicomplex; Unimatrix Zero; Vorothon Gorge; Vulcan; Vulcanis Lunar Colony Category:VOY episodes de:Unimatrix Zero, Teil II nl:Unimatrix Zero, Deel II